November 17th
by Korvyn77
Summary: A tale of a boy with a awesome sock hat, realizing that a certain blue haired beauty may be just what he needs.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd N Eddy or anything related to said product. I am merely a fan that has a high appreciation of the series and fandom. Anyway, howdy there! This is my first fanfic so, here we go! The kids are all in high school during this story also. Credit goes to VampireMeerkat for coming up with the high school concept.

Chapter 1: Commencement

Autumn was in the air. Halloween was just around the corner and the houses were showing off festive décor. Leaves, freshly fallen from trees, were scraping across the asphalt and yards with a pleasant ambiance. The breeze that carried them was cool and crisp, perfect enough for the teenagers of the cul-de-sac to enjoy being outdoors. Well, almost every teenager, with the exception of a certain boy who sat in his room analyzing a rather thick book on different flora found throughout the world.

He had been reading for a rather extended time when he heard a surprisingly loud thud against his window. He jumped and fell out his chair and then scrambled up to look outside. Looking back upwards at him stood Ed and Eddy, his two best friends.

"Hey Sock-Head, get your scrawny ass down and play some ball!", said Eddy, as he went to pick the previously thrown ball up.

Edd opened up his window and stuck his head out to reply. "Eddy I do not wish to get unnecessary filth on me this late just for the mere purpose of sport!"

"Aw don't be a pansy, it'll be good for ya!", replied Eddy, "Besides, you promised you'd play at lunch today!"

"Curse my honest ways", mumbled Double-dee, "Alright fellows I'll be out shortly."

As Edd pulled his head back inside and closed his window, he sighed and headed towards his closet to change clothes. He really wanted to continue reading, however, he did make a promise and always kept them. Fully changed into older clothes, he headed downstairs to his front door.

As he opened the door, Eddy and Ed stood with enormous grins on their faces. "Ready to get dirty brainiac!?", Eddy said with gusto. Ed, who had been rather quiet, aside from other than his trademark laugh perked up. "YEAH DOUBLE-DEE, DIRT TASTES GOOD WITH BUTTERED TOAST!", Ed yelled with a laugh.

Double-dee couldn't help but chuckle at his friends monumental amount of excitement for something as simplistic as football.

"I do hope we are playing touch instead of contact, I still haven't fully removed the grass stains from last weeks game", Edd said with a nervous laugh.

"Ah you'll be ok!", Eddy said, "Just keep moving instead of staying in place like last time and ya won't have to worry about stains!"

_An hour later..._

"Man Sock-Head, I didn't know arms could bend like that!", laughed Eddy as he slapped his friend. Edd winced greatly and held back a scream that would surely have sounded like a preteen girl if let out.

"Thank you so much Eddy for allowing Rolf to throw me around like a rag-doll the whole game!", Edd replied rather irritably, "I'm sure my arm would not be in this condition if you kept passing me the ball!"

Eddy continued to laugh at his friends misfortune, Ed merely stared off into space with his usual dumbfounded expression strewn across his face.

"Well since that activity of trepidation is over, I bid you gents farewell", said Double-dee as he turned and headed for his abode.

He did not get far however, as soon as he set foot into his yard, he was tackled to the ground. Edd, completely taken aback by this sudden assault, looked up and gazed into his own personal circle of Hades; Marie Kanker.

"Hiya, cutie!", said Marie, lowering her face into Double-dees, "Wanna let me inside where we can have a little private time, maybe practice for the biology test tomorrow?"

Edd stared directly in her eyes and barely got out his response.

"M-Marie, a-a-a pleasnt sup-prise!", replied Edd, sweating rampantly, "I-I however am v-very busy and must attend t-t-to other matters!"

"Aw, but loveboat, I wasn't asking!", smiled Marie rather demonically.

Marie grabbed Edd up and threw him against the side of his house, with a rather sinister smile that suggested nothing but debauchery.

Edd was not alone in his plauge though, As he frantically looked around, he saw Eddy was being chased by Lee, and poor Eds screams could be heard behind his house, begging for mercy from Mays onslaught of unwanted affection.

Marie brought his attention back towards his own perilous predicament, as she had come within mere inches from him.

"Oven-mitt, you sure look sexy all dirtied up", Marie whispered seductively leaning into Edd further, "I could help make you even dirtier!"

"M-Marie w-w-what are you s-suggesting?", Edd managed to garble out, his heart racing at an excruciating pace.

Marie just giggled insanely and licked her lips, moving her face closer to Edds.

Before her deed could be completed, the two 'lovers' heard Lee.

"Alright girls, pack it up!", Lee yelled with her authoritative tone, "We gotta get back, Supernatural is on tonight!"

Mays head popped out from the corner of Eds house, and was beaming. "Oh I do love some Sam Winchester!", she stated with a toothy grin.

Marie let out a small sigh but pulled away, leaving Double-dee trembling against his home.

"Sorry sweetie, Dean takes priority over you!", said Marie, "You'll have to wait until tomorrow!"

With that, Marie blew a kiss at Edd and turned to join her sisters as they walked back to their trailer, leaving the Eds alone for the remainder of the evening.

Edd quickly scrambled over to Ed, as he slowly came out from behind his house with an expression of pure anguish.

"Ed!", yelled Edd with great concern, "Lord man, are you ok?".

Ed just stared off, trembling from head to toe, covered in enough red lipstick that at a quick glance, would look as if he had been severely lacerated.

"Ed, can you hear me?", Double-dee asked, the air of concern unwavering.

"MUST BATHE IN GRAVY!", yelled Ed as he tore off towards his window and slid into it expertly.

Edd could hear his friend sloshing around in his tub of gravy. The idea of such an unsanitary act made Double-dee shiver with nauseating thoughts.

As Edd was turning around, he saw Eddy staring out his bedrooms window from behind his curtains. Somehow, Eddy had evaded Lee to lock himself in his room. When Eddy saw that the coast was clear, he stepped out and walked over to Edd, who was recovering from his unwanted encounter.

"Man Sock-Head, they came outta nowhere huh?", said Eddy.

"It was so nice of you to try and help us, Eddy!", retorted Double-dee with irritation lacing his voice. "Poor Ed is down in his room now, bathing..", Edd was saying before being cut off by Eddy. "Ed's bathing!?", said a shocked Eddy. "Well, if you count a gravy bath, then yes Eddy, he most certainly is", said Edd.

The boys stood and heard more sloshing coming from Eds room, followed by Ed screaming something of the girl virus from Deathplanet 98 has befallen him.

Eddy laughed at this and turned to his ski-hatted friend. "Well, it's dark and I'm beat from the game, I'll see ya tomorrow Double-dee",said Eddy as he turned to walk towards his house.

"Alright Eddy, remember tomorrow is our first biology test of the semester!', replied Edd.

"Shit, I forgot...oh well", said Eddy. He stood a moment longer and a sudden realization dawned upon him. "Hey, you know next Friday is the big Halloween party right?", said Eddy with a grin, "You got your costume set yet?".

Edd had honestly forgotten about Eddys little get-together. "Im still deciding upon between Albert Einstein and a venus fly trap".

Eddy stared back at him and shook his head, "You know your costume is supposed to be scary, not a school lesson." Eddy didn't wait for his friends reply, he turned around and waved as he entered his room and closed the door.

Edd mumbled about Eddy's poor study habits and his poor recognition in costume ideas as he entered his house, locking the door behind him just in case of another 'surprise'.

Edd ascended the stairs towards his room to collect his pajamas and start preparations for bed. As he gathered up an old black tee shirt and some novelty sleeping pants that had beakers and test tubes strewn across on the pattern, he felt something in his front pocket that he knew wasn't there before he left his home to play.

Edd reached and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded once. He unfolded it, and as soon as his eyes grazed the first word, his eyes appeared as if they were trying to escape his head.

_Hi lover boy,_

_You should call me sometime._

_You know you should._

_We could meet up, study and have some one on one "face time"!_

_See ya tomorrow, oven-mitt!_

_- Marie XO_

Edd stared at the note in despair as he grimaced at the number at the bottom of the note. "Oh dear...", Edd said as he set the note down and proceeded to the bathroom to get washed up for bed. School was gonna be here before he knew it. With that prospect in mind, he shivered at what awaited him in the morning.

**Well, there's chapter 1! Any criticism is greatly appreciated. I want to become a better writer and be able to tell better stories...so rate, review and all that stuff. Chapter 2 will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Red

Edd awoke to his alarm blaring beside him. With blurry eyes he read that the time was 6:30. He lazily reached out to cut it off, then proceeded to get out from his bed. He stretched and yawned rather loudly, heading towards his window to gaze out into the neighborhood. The sun was steadily climbing over the horizon and casting its rays over the houses. After a moment of admiring the beauty of such a peaceful morning, he advanced towards his closet and obtained his clothes. He chose a gray long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans and a black pull-over hoodie. With his articles in hand, he headed for the bathroom to prepare for the day. He had a slight nagging feeling as he stepped into the shower but couldn't exactly remember why for some reason. He shrugged off the feeling and entered the warmth of the water,

It only took Edd around twenty minutes to get full ready for school. He descended the stairs, pulling his beanie over his head as he did. Walking into the kitchen, he found a few sticky notes left by his parents. He read them over and started to accomplish the tasks left to him. He was about to start washing what few dishes were in the sink, when he heard a loud knock at the front door. Edd walked over and upon opening, his two best friends bustled in.

"Good morning to you fine fellows as well", Edd said whilst rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, sup Sock-head?", Eddy replied, "Wanna give me and Monobrow here a ride? My car won't start and Ed forgot to put gas in his."

"Why of course, but you two should really be more responsible about such things.", said Edd as he walked back over to the sink to finish the dishes.

"Your worse than my mother you know that?", said a scowling Eddy as he and Ed took seats at their friends kitchen table.

Edd finished rather quickly and went to a cupboard and pulled out some bowls and a box of Fruity Pebbles, "Would you two care for a bowl of cereal?"

The two boys at the table answered yes quickly and got up to prepare their breakfast. Edd had gone over to obtain some orange juice, but when he lifted the box to pour himself a bowl, he discovered it to be empty.

"Good Lord! That was a freshly opened box! All of it, gone!", Edd said with an increasingly rising voice. He looked over at the table and saw Ed and Eddy munching away at their ridiculously high amount of cereal that they granted themselves. Both boys looked up, cheeks full and just grinned.

Ed swallowed and for the first time that morning spoke. "We gotta taste the rainbow Double-dee! The little bunny rabbit says so!", Ed said and started back into his cereal.

Eddy started laughing and almost choked on the bits in his mouth. He hacked and coughed until it came out, speeding across the table where it smacked Ed square in the forehead. Ed screamed, spewing cereal back at Eddy who was still trying to regain normal breathing. After seeing this comical display, Edd couldn't help but laugh at his friends actions and forgot about why he was even upset. He started to clean up the mess of his friends as Eddy was cussing about getting Fruity Pebbles in his hair.

_At school, in the hallway..._

As the three amigos walked towards their Biology class, Edd again felt that nagging since of worry, but still could not figure out why. Eddy on the other hand was expressing a matter that he had been on since they had left Edds house.

"Who needs this bullshit anyway!? Really!? Like I'd ever need to know that a red blood cell doesn't have a nucleus!", Eddy raved as they got closer to the classroom door. "Double-dee, how do you like this shit anyway?"

Edd snapped out of his stupor after he heard his name. "Uh, oh uhm...what now Eddy? I'm afraid I didn't hear you, I was trying to figure out what has been bot...". Edd did not finish the sentence as the boys walked in the Biology room. Sitting right beside where Edd took his usual seat, sat Marie Kanker.

All three boys stopped as they spotted her. She looked up and saw Edd, trembling slightly as their eyes met. She cracked a wicked smile and fluttered her eyes flirtatiously. "Hi Double-dee, wanna help me prepare for this big test?", Marie said, her words riddled with sickly sweet venom.

Edd broke into a sweat after those words. The bell suddenly rang and the boys were forced to take their seats. Eddy patted Edd on the back as he headed for his seat in the back. Ed gave Double-dee a big hug and started sniffling as he slowly went to sit beside Eddy. Edd looked back at Marie and proceeded over and took his seat, making sure he kept his eyes centered forward so that he wouldn't look directly into her wanting gaze.

It didn't last long however. He noticed out the corner of his eye that Marie had scooted rather close to him. No matter how much he fought it, Edd couldn't help but look over. Marie was still smiling that devilish smile, making Edd sweat even more.

Edd being the gentlemen that he was, couldn't help but politely greet his tormenter. "H-H-Hello Marie, how a-a-are you-u thi-i-is morning?".

"Oh dreamboat, what's wrong? Don't tell me I make you that nervous?", Maine whispered, "You really should loose up a bit hun. I'm sure you'd be a freak in the bed!".

Edds eyes were plastered open as he blushed wildly. Marie in turn giggled lightly as she ran her index finger across his cheek. "I'm sure your wondering why I'm in your class", Marie said, "I swapped this with my history class at the end of the day, so I get two classes and lunch with you lover boy!".

Edd couldn't believe what he heard. Two classes with MARIE KANKER! How did she manage this he thought? What cruel twist of fate had decided to curse him this day? Edd knew he was in for a very long day, and an even longer school year.

**It's done! Chapter 2 that is! I'm not really satisfied with this, but I figure it'd be a good filler chapter. I got some rather juicy stuff saved for down the road! I mean, relationships take time! I wanna thank the dude/dudette who reviewed, much appreciated! I'll be back with chapter 3 soon as I can. Until then, review it up and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Corner:**

**guest: I appreciate the kind words! I hope you'll stick through and read it to the end!**

**Deman: Thanks man! I gotta admit though, I'm not happy with this chapter but, I hope you **

**think differently!**

**Eragon224: Thanks man!**

**PhoenixVersion1: Thanks! I agree there lol. I would love to see a R!Edd/R!Marie story though where the two get together!**

**CrypticNiteMare: Dude this was a real welcoming review and means a lot. I'll admit, my brain had been wacked out because of work so I've had little inspiration. I would love to hear not just from you but anyone who has suggestions and recommendations. Again, thank you and I hope you stick through this story until the end!**

**A/N: Mr. Bronson is OC, he's the Biology teacher.**

Chapter 3: Code Injection

"Holy shit, I'm so glad it's friday!", yelled a very enthusiastic Eddy, his friends on either side of him as they walked down the front steps of Peach Creek High.

Edd nodded in agreement."Yes, I agree wholeheartedly. Today was nothing short of chaotic."

Edd sighed with what seemed like the weight of the entire cosmos was upon his shoulders. He started to drift into his thoughts while Eddy started to talk with Ed about the approaching Halloween party.

_Earlier today..._

_Edds mood had slightly improved since first period. After he finished his test, he was allowed to leave since the Mr. Bronson had nothing else planned for class. As he was stepping across the room, he managed to keep his eyes focu__s__ed on the door and left __the room. He started off down the hall to his locker so he could exchange his books for English class. Reaching his destination, he grabbed the lock and turned the dial, quickly unlocking the door. Upon setting his messenger bag down, he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. Edd jumped and hastily turned to face the owner of the hand. He stood face to face with Marie, with her unhallowed smile she only reserved for Edd._

"_Oh h-hi M-M-Marie! Finished all r-r-r-ready!?", Edd squeaked out._

_Marie giggled and ran her fingers through her hair. Her hair parted gracefully through her fingers and as it fell back to place, a scent hit Edds nose. Lilacs. Edd loved lilacs. He took in the scent and started to blush. _

"_Cat got your tongue Oven-Mitt?", purred Marie._

_Edd just stared at her, his face developing into an even deeper shade of crimson. All he had on his mind was that scent that resonated from Maries hair. He had never noticed smells from her, other than the Kankers trademark Crankshaft No. 5. This smell however, seemed to make her slightly less __threatening.__ That thought however didn't last long._

_Snapping out of his stupor, Marie had pinned him against the rows of lockers. Her slender pale arms on either side of him, and her faced tilted up looking into his vast eyes. Her smile widened as his body was shaking at this intensely close proximity. _

_Edd managed to find his voice, trying to preoccupy her from smothering his face in affection as long as he could. "P-Please could you m-m-move away from my p-personal area?"._

_Marie didn't move, she continued to smile as she took her right hand and brushed it lightly across his neck, nails down so it could scrape his bare skin. She laughed internally as he shivered at her touch._

_Marie returned her attention to his eyes as she removed her arms entrapping her beloved. Stepping back she crossed her arms removing her broad smile, and Edd ever so slightly moved away from his locker so his back was no longer mashed into the metal._

"_You know, any girl in this school would be lucky to have you.", Marie told him with what he could only believe was a small genuine smile. She turned to walk away without waiting for a response, but stopped mid turn, the chaotic smile having returned. "I still owe you from yesterday!"._

_Edd had no time to even cringe as Marie landed her lips onto his own, not hard or filled with the typical hunger that she exhibited. __She pulled back after a few seconds and slightly blushed as she turned and walked down the hall._

_Edd stood there, awe struck with multitudes of questions forming in his head. He touched his lips and looked at where Marie had walked. A slight smile started to form and...WHOA WAIT! His eyes exploded in his socket. Marie kisses me on the lips and I smile!? _

_Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of first period, snapping him out of his thoughts. Shaking them away, he hastily proceeded to retrieve his supplies for his next class. With his necessities gathered and packed away, he rushed towards English. Without even knowing, he passed by Ed and Eddy who called out to him but he never slowed, his only focus on getting to the next lesson to occupy his mind._

**Ok dudes and duddettes, this chapter is super short but my work has been eating my time and my inspiration had been non-existant. I'm sorry for the quality of this chapter but I wanted to post something. Any suggestions and recommendations I will welcome with gusto so don't be afraid to PM any! Thanks again to all who have reviewed, faved and followed this. Until next time, review it up and enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lack of Oxygen

The boys were still walking home and were chatting rather extensively, except for Edd. Eddy took notice and stepped in front of him. Edd, completely in thought of the days strange occurrence took no notice as he walked head long into his friend, Edd snapped back into reality as he shook his head and noticed Eddy was in front of him.

"Hey Sock;Head, you feeling ok? Your spacing out pretty hard.",said Eddy, "what's eatin' ya?".

"Oh nothing Eddy. Just enjoying this lovely weather!", lied Edd with an over abundance of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Uh-huh, gotcha bro. So what's the real reason you've been spacing out today?",Eddy persisted, "You were like this at lunch, Hell you were like this the whole day!".

Edd could feel his face trun slightly red as he yet again thought back on the mornings events in the hall with Marie. "It's nothing Eddy, really. No need for alarm. I just suppose it's one of those days.", Edd said.

Eddy took notice in the slight change of his friends face and crossed his arms, and set a stern face. "It has something to do with Marie doesn't it?", questioned Eddy, "Me and Monobrow saw her leave not to long after you did. What did she do to you?".

Edd could feel his face completely envelop in red as he started to sweat and rock back and forth on his heels. "Well uh...Eddy, it wasn't exactly what she did so much as how she did it.", Edd managed to get out with a strenuous effort.

Eddys face tensed a little but a smirk spread on his face. "What exactly do you mean oh buddy, oh pal?".

"Well...she kissed me...", said Edd his eyes cast to the ground continuing to rock back and forth.

"That's nothing new Double-D! Your still not telling me something.", Eddy remarked, the smirk on his face growing,

Edd gulped and willed his whisper y response,"...she kissed...me...on the...lips...".

Eddys mouth dropped and he stood dumbstruck at the knowledge he was just told. "On the lips!? A Kanker kissed you on the lips!?", yelled Eddy throwing his hands in the air.

"Shhh! Quiet Eddy! Must you yell upon receiving private information!?", whispered Edd.

Eddy started to laugh and fell on the sidewalk holding his stomach as tears fromed in his eyes. "Oh that's to funny! I needed a good laugh! I'm sorry Double-D but...", Eddy managed before he envisioned the two kissing and started laughing over again.

Edd, having become rather irritated at his frineds lack of concern turned to Ed who had been rather quiet himself. "Come on Ed, let's go to my house so we can help you with your History paper.".

Eds eyes had a glassy haze around them. Edd looked him over and shook his hand in front of his eyes. "Ed...?".

"MUSTARD MILK FOR ED!", yelled Ed as he took off towards his house at a sprint.

Edd scratched his head and sighed at his friends sporadic behaviour. He had long ago stopped trying to understand the mind of Ed. Eddy and himself just accepted the fact that he was, for a lack of a better term, Ed.

By this time Eddy had stopped laughing and had stood up, dusting himself off. He walked over to Edd and looked towards Eds house.

"Man, even he's been more ED than usual.", stated Eddy. "It must be this wonky ass fall air messing up his brain waves.".

Edd chuckled at the remark and looked back to Eddy. "Well, Ed will most ceartantly be indisposed for the remainder of the evening.", stated Edd. "Would you care to come over so I can help you with your History report?".

Eddy shook his head and started walking towards his house. "Nah, mom texted me and said my copy of GTA V came in so I'm off to Los Santos!", said a very giddy Eddy.

"Well remember, the paper is due NEXT FRIDAY.", yelled Edd emphasizing the due date. It fell on deaf ears however as Eddy had rapidly reached his room and shut the door to indulge himself in digital euphoria.

Edd turned, huffed his breath and marched onwards to his house. He reached his front door and unlocked it, quickly stepping inside. He turned the lock and heard the bolt connect. Nice and safe he thought. Heading towards the kitchen, he noticed there were no sticky notes for him to read. Mother and Father must have given me the night off he chuckled to himself. He decided to grab a snack before taking himself to his room. Reaching into his fridge, he pulled out a pitcher of sweat tea, setting it on the counter. Walking towards the cupboard he got a glass, poured a generous amount and took a long swig. As he started walking out of the kitchen, he stopped by a decorative clay pumpkin and reached inside to grab a granola bar. Snacks in hand, he walked up the stairs and entered his room to get started on the paper.

Setting his snacks down, he sat down at his desk and opened his satchel and pulled out his History textbook and notebook, highlighting severel key details needed for his project. "Ah, how I love American History", he said to himself with a small smile.

He opened his notes and was going over them when he felt a buzzing go off in his right front pocket. Scooting back from his desk to reach into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and opened up the message and began to read it.

_You never called me hun (;_

Edd was taken aback by the strange message, as it was from no one in his contacts list. He flipped his phone around to respond.

_I apologize, but, who is this?_

He pressed send and waited, not for very long at all as it buzzed again within a minute. He opened up the message and nearly dropped his phone from what he read.

_Aw, you don't even know when your girlfriend texts you? That kinda hurts my feelings Dreamboat ):_

Edd set his phone down on his desk and gave it a look as if it was a leper. How did she obtain my number he thought. His eyes scanning the room even though he knew he was alone. After a minute of trying to figure out how he decided to message back.

_Marie, I need to inquire how you obtained my number._

He hit send and again, didn't have to wait long for a response.

_I can't share all my secrets with you. I have to keep you guessing (; Speaking of, wanna guess what I'm wearing?_

Edd blushed for what seemed like the millionth time today as he read what Marie had sent. Why does she torment me so? What in Heavens name do I do to make her so enamored with me!?

_Marie! That's inappropriate! I will not discuss such things! I;m afraid I must bid you a good night!_

After sending, he laid his phone down and went back to his notebook and heard it buzz in quick succession. He refused to read them, reading onwards. After a few minutes, Edd couldn't help but feel that nagging feeling of very much wanting to read what was sent to him. It finally got the best of him and he opened the first message.

_Suit yourself Dreamboat. I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well (; _

Edd laughed weakly. Well that was simple enough he thought. He should be free to work on his paper unhindered the rest of the evening. He hadn't forgotten about the other message however and took note that it was a picture. Edds breath caught in his throat. What did she send me he thought, shaking at what was waiting for him to view.

Upon opening the picture, Edd nearly fell out of his chair as he quickly closed it and threw it on his bed. His face looking like a ripe tomoato at what he had just seen. It was Marie, of course, in a highly suggestive black tank top that showed off her breasts, leaving little to the imagination.

Edd couldn't believe he had seen what he had moments ago laid his eyes on. He sat there twiddling his thumbs, the image burned into his head. Why would she send such provocative imagery, he thought, as he got out of his chair and started pacing the room, attempting to clear his head but having no such luck. He moved back to his desk very flustered, and attempted to work but instead tripped and caught himself on his desk, knocking over a few books in the process. Edd took a few breaths to calm himself and retrieved the books and gently placed them back on the desk. Deciding on stepping away from the interrupted task, he decided on a nice, hot shower to calm his nerves and hopefully rid him of the dirty images that couldn't escape his psyche.

_Later that evening_

It was getting on in the hour and Edd let out a yawn. He had indeed felt enormously better after his shower. Right after he exited the shower hours before, he had finely dived into his paper and made quite the progress. His stomach growled at him and he figured now would be a good stopping point. Hey, for just a nights work, three pages isn't bad he said to himself. As he descended the stairs he reached the kitchen and proceeded to the refrigerator. He reached in and grab a container of spaghetti, plopping it into a plate and setting it in the microwave to heat. As he sat at the counter, waiting for his meal to be ready, his mind started to wander. He was thinking about Eddys big bash next Friday and happened to glance over to the kitchen table. Edds mother was the one who instilled the young mans love for flowers. She always kept a vase full on the table. He hadn't noticed that she had switched them out from roses and in there place was lilacs. Lilacs he thought, with a small smile. Reminds me of...NO STOP EDDWARD he mentally screamed at himself. He heard the ding go off but suddenly he wasn't hungry. His stomach started giving him weird sensations, so he figured best not to eat. He picked up his plate and dumped it and dropped the plate in the sink, deciding on washing it in the morning. As he climbed the stairs the feeling persisted but he couldn't place why that was.

As he entered his room, he walked straight to his bed and ripped up the covers, laying down on the exposed bed sheet. He laid there a minute before pulling the covers over him, reaching to his right to turn off his lamp. His stomach was still bothering him as he flipped around for a few minutes trying to get comfortable. Maybe Marie had made him ill, he thought with panic. He rolled onto his back and stared upwards into darkness. Marie, he thought. His stomach flopped around again. Oh no...don't tell me, he pleaded to himself. Do I have a crush...on Marie?

**There ya are boys and grils! I am WAY happier with this chapter, and I hope you are also! I couldn't leave you guys with that last chapter so here's the biggest chapter yet! I hope y'all like it! I wanna give a special shout out to CrypticNiteMare. This dude has been super helpful and informative. Thanks man! Well, I'll try and post again soon but, no promises. Working nights can eat your free time. Until next then, review it up and enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Corner:**

**CrypticNiteMare: Thanks as always good sir for the kind words and awesome suggestions!**

**PhoenixVersion1: Haha. Yeah that was on purpose you see! But seriously, thanks for the nice review!**

**Kitsune6: Thanks!**

**sunshineg9: Glad you think so, thanks!**

**Iron Lord: Thanks a lot!**

**SiriusAllPunked: Thanks and I can't wait to read the next chapter in yours!**

**omegagiant: Thanks and here ya go! The new chapter!**

Chapter 5: Combustion

Edd awoke rather groggily, peeping from under the covers to smack the blaring alarm clock on his nightstand. He hadn't slept all that well. His brain, getting the better of him, kept projecting images of Marie throughout the night. Rolling over slowly onto his back, the images came back for him to reflect on. Most of these pictures were innocent enough; Marie sitting in class, sleeping away. Standing by her locker chewing gum and blowing bubbles. Cutesy things that, no matter how simple they were, unnerved the teen. Those of course weren't nearly as interesting as the portrait his ever pondering brain bestowed upon him that no matter how hard he tried to deny, it captivated him. It was the picture Marie had sent him last night, showing off more skin than Edd would've liked...or so he'd thought at the time.

Fully awake after meditating on his dilemma, he proceeded to start his normal morning routine. It never took him long to get every little task done to prepare himself for a day. He folded his sheets back and smoothed them out to crisp perfection. Neat and tidy he thought, just how I love things. Maybe not Marie though...he froze his mental self and stopped breathing. Eddward Hewitt, you are a man of respect and morals. How can you harbor such foul things!? Curse my teenage hormones. Finally getting a better hold of himself, he grabbed some clean clothes and walked towards the bathroom. "Ah, my morning shower", he said with a small smile.

_15 minutes later_

Clean and fully dressed, Edd stepped out of the bathroom and went to his room to continue work on his history paper. Before he could however, he heard his phone buzz signifying he had a message. He lifted it off his work desk and looked to see it was from Marie. Heart pounding and sweat starting to form, he opened to see what she sent.

_Did you like my gift lover? ;)_

Edds mind floated back to the very picture he had been trying not to think about. His face reddened and his pulse sped further in pace. Palms rather sweaty and shaky he replied.

_Marie, what you sent me was uncalled for and over the line! _

Of course, not a minute after he sent his reply, his phone buzzed in his hand.

_What, you don't find me pretty? I did it especially for you... _

Edds gut wrenched around as his nerves were getting the best of him. He didn't mean to offend her! Yes, she was a rather...captivating girl, it was just her forwardness. Guilt ridden he had caused her to think this, he quickly offered a sincere rebuttal.

_No, Marie I never said that! It's just the nature of the image and the suddenness threw me off and well, I do apologize for any insult I may have caused._

Curse his kindness and chivalrous nature towards the opposite sex he thought. Ah, but father was always so adamant about it. He didn't keep long on the thought as his hand vibrated yet again.

_Hmmm...I guess I'll accept your apology, ONLY, if you go on a date with me tonight!_

Edds heart sank and he was quite literally drenched in perspiration. He was torn in half, deciding on how to respond to the predicament. The logical side of him was saying no. She's up to no good he thought. She always is! Plotting and being so devious in her ploys to trap me. On the other hand however was his morally justified self. I must go; I cannot be so crass and not fully attempt to make up for it. Even if it turns out to be a trap, which it will be, I'll at least know I did the right thing. Hehe, plus, she is a beaut...I have SERIOUSLY got to stop with these thoughts.

His mind made up, he quickly replied.

_If it will allow you to forgive me, than it looks like we have a rendezvous. What time shall we be meeting?_

Edd was surprised, the reply he expected to be immediate did not come right away. After a few minutes, he finally felt his phone shiver in his palm.

_Ah, I knew you couldn't say no to me Dream-boat! How about we meet up at 6? At the old construction site?_

Already dreading his impending doom, he answered back.

_Ok. I shall be there, six sharp._

This time, Edd didn't need to wait to long.

_Ok Oven-mitt, see ya there! (;_

Edd sat back in his desk chair and huffed loudly.Great, he thought, a date with Marie Kanker. His face flushed and he couldn't really kid himself...he kinda, sorta had a teensy crush on her. "Joy is me", he said aloud as he turned towards his history paper.

_At the Kankers trailer._

Marie was having a fit of ecstatic euphoria as she screamed into her pillow. She, Marie Kanker, was going on a date with Eddward Hewitt! An actual date at that! It wasn't even forced! Well...not exactly, in a sense. He didn't say no or offer a rebuttal like he usually did, which did take her away from her giddy behavior. Hmph, my little gift must have got him wanting more she thought, displaying a nefarious smirk.

Glancing over at her dresser, her clock displayed four. Two hours until she was gonna meet up with her Love-muffin. And she had to start getting ready. She had to look absolutely perfect! She was gonna win him over tonight, thinking to herself. Edd will be mine after tonight!

Giggling maniacally, she lifted herself off her bed and went to her small closet to find some clothes to wear. She decided on her typical 'metal' attire; black tee sporting a Cerebral Bore logo, camo combat pants, black converses and her oversized brown jacket. Items in hand she went into the bathroom to start prepping for the fun that was sure to be had later that evening.

_Edds house, 5:30 _

Pacing around his room, Edd was anxiously waiting for time to hasten. The sooner this date started, the sooner it would be over with and, hopefully, so would his slight feelings. In the time he had last responded to Marie, Edd had finished his paper in short time. He had spent his time up until now, trying to somehow further reason with himself why he had these annoyingly tender feelings for Marie. He opted on it being simple hormonal peculiarities having resulted from seeing her in such a "open" state. And what better way, he thought, then to abolish such notions as by having a private social interaction and realizing that it was just a harmless crush. Something inside of him, deep down in his very core, thought differently however.

He hadn't been paying an awful lot of attention to the time while he strode around pondering. It was only ten minutes before he was supposed to meet with her, and no matter who or what the situation, Eddward F. Hewitt was never late. Grabbing a freshly washed black hoodie, he exited his room and climbed down the stairs and to his front door. He grabbed the knob and was soon outside in the crisp air of yet another Fall day.

With a slight bit of haste, Edd put an extra spring in his step to ensure he would arrive slightly before six. The walk would only take a couple of minutes but he was ever punctual. He passed by Eddys house and heard loud sounds coming from his room. The window that looked outside from his bedroom was dark except for the glow of his tv. Edd could see that his friend was having a difficult time with his new game, and his colorful language certainly solidified it.

"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!", screamed Eddy. "I shot the asshole! How am I dead if I shot that fucking asshole!?".

Edd stifled a laugh. He tried never to laugh at Eddys outbursts as that only fueled him into continuing on whatever tangent he was on. But, considering they were separated by brick and mortar, Edd saw no harm in laughing at his friends misfortune. "Eddy and his video games", chuckled Edd.

As he walked along towards his destination, he saw Ed out in his driveway helping his mother unload her car laden with groceries. Eds arms were completely covered in bags as he trotted up to his front door and went in through the door left open by his mother.

Edd continued on and was soon at the per-designated spot decided on earlier and as he figured, he had arrived before Marie. Walking over towards an immobile bulldozer, he brought out his handkerchief and wiped off a section of the dozers scoop and sat down to wait. He sat twiddling his thumbs, looking around expectantly around so as to not be caught off guard. He however did not think to look above him...

**I'm back! And with me is Chapter 5! I hope y'all enjoy. I just wanna say thank you, each and everyone who has fav'd, followed, commented and just clicked on this story to see what it was about. I'm as interested as y'all are to see where this ED-venture goes! Until next time, review it up and enjoy!**

**OH! I also just wanted to throw out a random thought. I'd really like to see a R!EddxMarie story where they actually get together, date and all that jazz. What do you guys think? Leave some thoughts on it if ya want!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok peoples, I wanted to throw a quick note up here. There is gonna be a thing called a 'Cheesy Western'. It's a hamburger, topped with a fried egg and covered with a mustard slaw. Needless to say, IT'S DAMN GOOD! Also, 'The Texas Inn', is a real restaurant very close to where I live.**

**Review Corner:**

**sunshineg9: Haha, seriously, thanks for the awesome feedback! I'm sorry but I don't get the hot/cool reference thing. My brain isn't the sharpest XD.**

**Jak0TheShadows: Thanks man! I don't know about allthat now haha, but I appreciate it all the same! I hope you continue to enjoy this. **

Chapter 6: Comin' In Hot

Edd was completely oblivious to the rush of movement that was quickly descending on him. He managed a scream as he was tackled out of the dozer scoop and landed on the ground face down. Trying frantically to move, Edd found that he was pinned to the ground, further raising his panic. He felt the person on top of him move around and felt a set of lips graze his ear, hot air hitting him and sending a chill up his neck as he heard the voice; "Hey Oven-mitt. Like my little surprise?".

Edds emotions relaxed slightly after hearing that it was Marie and not some crazed pervert lurking the construction site. He felt her push up and off of his body with a small giggle. Putting his arms down to support himself, he pushed up and stood. He looked at Marie whilst dusting himself off, he offered a small smile, face completely red after an obviously embarrassing event.

"Ah, M-Marie, that was a r-rather inter-r-resting entrance.", said Edd stuttering with nervousness. "I much w-would you rather ha-ve-ve offered a simple hello...". His building tirade of proper introductions was silenced as Marie moved toward him and put her index finger on his lips.

"I suppose sweety, but it's not my way", Marie said with that smirk that Edd feared but, also now saw it as rather adorable even with the tone of debauchery that was behind it.

Marie removed her finger from his lips and noticed that his face had gotten even redder. She in turn blushed slightly as she took notice of what she could only imagine was a smile that started to from on his face. It lasted for just an instance however. But, she was absolutely sure that he SMILED when she touched him! Could he...have feelings for me...?

Edds heart had picked up in pace as soon as Maries finger touched his lips and he barely even heard her reply to his tangent earlier. His vision seemed to narrow and focus only on her as his eyes looked over her face and admiring her beauty. Her crystalline blue eyes, freckles under her eyes, her petite lips painted with her usual shade of red and her nefarious smirk that was reserved for him only. Taking all these traits in, he found himself beginning to smile. Realizing this, he quickly wiped it from his face. I shouldn't be feeling this...should I? Me, Eddward Hewitt, have affections for Marie of all people. Lord, I'm hoping that after this date, all these silly affections will be put to rest.

Both stood facing each other in utter silence for what seemed like eternity, casting glances at one another and blushing each time. Finally, Edd managed to break the quiet.

"Well, uhm...M-M-Marie it s-seems to be after six.", stuttered Edd timidly. "Perhaps we should l-leave for our uhm...date."

Marie snapped out of her dreamy stupor. She had almost forgotten the whole reason that both of them were here in the first place.

"Oh...yeah yeah, right!", said Marie quickly. "Uh, I hope you like movies cuz that's where we're headed!"

Marie started to walk, heading in the general direction of town. Edd started after her and came along side of her, matching pace so that they could walk side by side. Edd was rubbing his hands together in his hoodie pocket, willing himself to strike up conversation to break the silence.

"So, Marie, may I inquire why you sent me such...lewd material of yourself?", asked Edd forcing every word through his embarrassment.

Marie was taken aback slightly at his question but true to her nature, replied in her usual sultry manner.

"You liked it, right? I figured that since you can't see me all the time, you'd want a nice picture of me...especially for those lonely times.", giggled Marie, seeing Edds face freeze in fear and sweat dripping from his brow.

Edds voice was stuck in the deep recesses of his body as he couldn't bring words to bear. Marie saw the effect her words had on him and decided to change the subject, fearing thaqt if she kept up her typical attitude that he may try to escape.

"Ah, I'm just kidding Dream-boat! I really don't know why I sent it, but you know me, oh so spontaneous", grinned Marie. Her words seemed to have calmed Edd down, if just slightly, as his face relaxed and he managed to speak.

"Hehe, yes..yes, you are that", Edd managed sheepishly, thinking of Marie in her more intimate setting.

Not much else was said as the unlikely duo walked into town, reaching the theater. Edd noticed that a sizable line was present purchasing tickets at the ticket kiosk. Edd started towards to wait for his turn to purchase tickets but was pulled back by Marie who had in her hand two tickets.

"I knew it'd be a line so I went ahead and bought them earlier today."

Edd nodded in approval as the two headed for the entrance. As they approached the door, Edd being the oh so upright gentleman that his parents had instilled in him to be, walked ahead and opened the door for Marie to pass through ahead of him. She blew him a kiss which sent a feeling of warmth over his body and a small, nervous chuckle.

Marie and Edd walked through the concession area as they made their way to the entrance that led to the various screening rooms the theater held. Approaching the stub booth, Marie handed the ticket taker the two tickets and was quickly directed down a hall on the right which would lead them to their movie. Nearing the door which they were directed to, Edd lookd up at the sign above the door and saw it was a colorful picture with cartoon characters sprawled about; Wreck It Ralph was prominent in the middle.

As both entered through the door, they were immediately taken aback by how full it was already. They walked down the center aisle and were surprised that they found a pair of seats situated directly in the middle of the room. Marie grabbed Edds hand and led him to their seats. Letting go of his hand soon as they sat down, Marie noticed that Edd didn't fight the fact that she took his hand without complaint. She smiled inwardly, only assuming that she was bringing him in closer.

Edd sat back into his seat when Marie released his hand, sighing mentally because of the contact shared, but also that she let go. Dear Lord Eddward, get ahold of yourself. Quickly dismissing these feelings, his attention was turned back to Marie as she poked him in the side.

"I hope you like cartoons. I've been waiting to see this movie forever!", Marie quietly stated.

"I'm sure I'll find some traits very enthralling", Edd replied. "Animation and the processes it takes to create such things has been a fascination of mine."

Marie simply smiled at him. Ah, Edd always sounds so dreamy when he uses such intricate words. Before she became lost in her thoughts, she heard a change in the ambiance and saw that the movie had begun.

Edd followed suit in facing the front to watch the movie starting to play. Yet again, his thoughts returned to Marie and thinking just how pretty she was and actually, how reserved she had been, considering her usual behavior. That smile struck him the most as it seemed so genuinely kind and caring.

They sat throughout most of the film in relative relaxation, laughing along with the crowd at the many slapstick moments and crude statements made by the various characters. As the movie was starting to wind down, Edd was adjusting in the seat to alleviate a slight cramp in his leg. Doing so, he placed his left hand on the armrest shared by himself and Marie, which just so happened, Marie had been laying her hand on. When his palm fully rested on top of her hand, she instantly looked up at him.

"Aw, Oven-mitt!", whispered Marie excitedly. "You wanna hold my hand!? Such a sweetheart!".

Edd was a mess as he started to bumble out his reasoning for the accidental contact but said nothing as Marie laced her fingers through his. Smiling that ever wonderful smile, she turned back to finish viewing the last scenes of the movie. Edd slowly relaxed and rested his hand in hers. If only Eddy could see me now, thought Edd.

_After the movie, at the local diner._

Edd and Marie had decided on obtaining some food after the movie. The duo were led to The Texas Inn, or, The T Room as Marie called it. The outside wasn't much to behold and the inside wasn't much better. Walking inside the tiny establishment, both were hit with a waft of secondhand smoke and the smell of grease. There weren't any tables, just a bar with ten stools lined up. Most of the seats were empty, save for one fellow down on the far right who seemed to be inebriated and with his face in a bowl of what looked to be chili.

Marie led a nervous Edd to the counter and took a pair of seats in the middle. A woman of small stature walked up with a surprisingly pleasant smile on her face that helped to slight Edds nerves.

"Oh, Marie!", said the woman. "How ya been girlie? Ain't seen ya in a while!".

"Hey Mabel!", replied Marie with a large smile. "I've been doing. Schools just trying to kill me but that's nothing different." "How about you? Keeping my mom in check I hope?".

Mabel chuckled, running a hand through her hair. "Ah, this place keeps me busy and outta trouble. I can't really say the same for your mom though!", she said with a wink and grin. "Now, who is this handsome guy with ya, hmm?"

Edd blushed immediately and shifted around in his seat, cracking a small smile and a light chuckle.

Marie laughed at both Mabels statement and Edds reaction. "Mabel, this is Edd", stated Marie grinning. "He's a friend from school."

Mabels eyes lit up instantly, recognizing the name. "Oooh is he the one you ta...". Mabels statement was cut off when Marie coughed rather loudly. Mabel took the hint and laughed lightly before resuming talking.

"So, what can I get you guys?", Mabel said.

"Give us two cheesy westerns and two sweet teas if ya could!", replied Marie enthusiastically.

Mabel nodded her head and went off to give their order to the cook.

Marie looked over at Edd and saw his face was still scrunched in nervousness at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"You ok Dream-boat? Nobody in here will hurt you I promise.", Marie said flashing a reassuring smile.

Edd took her word and eased up and returned a smile of his own. He was quickly becoming comfortable around Marie and he wasn't feeling guilty either. He had to say, their time time had been rather enjoyable and it, dare he say, changed his complete outlook on the blue haired Kanker all together.

"Yes, I suppose. It's just not my typical kind of dining establishment.", said Edd, minus the rather nervous tone that he had exhibited throughout the evening.

The two sat chatting for a few minutes but were soon interrupted as Mabel came back with arms full of food.

"Alright darlins', a cheesy western and sweat tea for each of y'all. Enjoy now!", said Mabel, quickly placing down the plates and cups as she went to go check on some patrons who staggered in, relatively drunk.

Maries mouth started to salivate at the sight. While Edd was skeptical to say the least of which was laid before him. Taking notice that his face wavered on the look of disgust, Marie decided it best to explain to him what was sat before him.

"Hun, I know it looks gross but trust me, you'll love it!", Marie said.

Soon as she finished her statement, she picked up her cheesy western and bit in, eyes closing and a satisfied grin stretched across her face.

Edd, no matter how repulsive it looked, picked up what was called a cheesy western and bit in. His eyes shot open with the surprise of how good it actually was! He took another bite and soon after another as he tore into the sandwich. He hadn't even noticed that Marie had stopped eating to watch him wolf his down. Wiping his mouth, he looked over to see her with a smug look on her face and his face blushed.

"See, what did I tell you!?", Marie said triumphantly. "No one can hate a cheesy western!".

Edd laughed at his own behavior and earlier doubt. He had to say, they were a delectable concoction.

"I will admit, it was a fantastic meal", said Edd. "May I ask though, what was it exactly? I'd love to replicate it."

Marie shook her head and grinned. "Sorry muffin, but no can do! If I told you, you'd probably never wanna eat it again."

Edd smiled at her statement and said no more of it. He probably didn't need to know anyway.

As the duo sat, long having finished their meals, they talked and shared laughs with one another as the night went on. Time seemed to have no meaning as before long, the clock hanging above the bar read fifteen to twelve.

"My, it seems the night has escaped us", said a shocked Edd, "It's almost midnight!".

Marie looked up and confirmed his statement and was equally stunned at how the time seemed to have flown by. "Time flies when your having fun, right?!".

"Yes, it sure does", said Edd, stifling a yawn. "I suppose we should head back though, seeing as how the hour is late.

Marie nodded, as both rose from their seats and made way for the cash register where an equally tired looking Mabel was standing. "So, headed home kids?", said Mabel.

"Yeah, I've been up since early this morning and sleep is sounding real nice", yawned Marie as she started to hand Mabel the money for their food.

Her hand was grabbed, lightly, as Edd pulled out his wallet and payed for their meal. Marie grinned and didn't fight the kind gesture. Always the gentleman. I know he would have deffinitely payed for our tickets tonight if I hadn't already. I don't understand how a girl hasn't scooped him up yet.

As Mabel completed the payment process, she waved at the couple as they exited outside into the lamp-lit streets. It had dropped considerably colder as the night had worn on and it made for a chilly walk back to Edds house.

As they stopped in front of Edds door, he turned around and smiled at Marie. Prepared to offer forgiveness again for his brashness prior to their date, he was cut off as Marie moved towards him and brought him in for a hug. Edds instincts kicked in and his body tightened up, but soon were calmed as he realized that it was just a simple hug, nothing hidden behind it. He felt his arms slowly wrap around her as he returned the hug. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel the desire to let go. He wanted to stay there and hold Marie in this seemingly perfect moment. Edd threw all his logic and past memories of the girl away as he felt something twinge in his chest and stomach areas respectively.

Maries face was buried inside of Edds hoodie, for which she was gracious. Her face was beet red as she felt Edd return her sincere affection. Not wanting to try and wriggle out or complain. He actually reciprocated her gesture. Urging herself to move, she pulled her face away and looked up into his eyes, meeting them instantly. She in turn, felt the same twang that Edd had felt and just stared into his eyes.

Edd was looking down into Maries face and a sudden, unstoppable urge washed over him. His body took control of itself as he leaned down, closer to her face. He saw her face grow even redder as she seemed to know what was to happen. Closing his eyes, he pursed his lips and brought them into contact with hers. It was if an explosion went off in the minds of the two teens as both Edd and Marie, stood locked in an embrace, kissing in the cold of an October Saturday night.

Air was soon needed as both pulled back gasping, blushing in equal shades of crimson. They both grinned and slowly split apart, standing awkwardly, looking at their feet.

"So...uhm...tonight was fun!". said a nerve wrecked Marie.

1

Edd shook his head up and down rather quickly. "Y-Yes I uhm, concur Marie!".

They stood in silence a moment more before Marie started to back away from Edd. "Yeah...we, should do this again sometime...I mean, if you want that...", Marie said sheepishly.

"YES!", said Edd loudly and starting to sweat at his sudden outburst. "I would rather enjoy a date again."

Marie offered a small smile and giggled at his sudden reply. "Well, how about next Friday?", she said.

"It's a date!", said Edd excitedly with an enormous grin.

Marie smiled even wider. She turned to leave, almost forgetting to say goodnight. She ran back up to Edd and planted her lips on his for a quick kiss. Stepping back again she said her goodbye, as did Edd, as she set off for the trailer park, haven't felt this happy in a very long time.

**Longest chapter written. Whoo boy it was a doozy trying to figure how to take this, but, I'm happy with it. As I hope y'all are as well! I'm not sure when I'll update again, seeing as how hunting season came in Saturday and work keeps trying to murder me. We'll see how it goes. But anyway, thanks to all y'all who read, fav, follow and comment. It really helps! I'm gonna keep it short so, until next time, review it up and enjoy!**


End file.
